


Accidental Aging

by MadyHatter44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Good Slytherins, Little Sisters, POV Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Spell Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44
Summary: Y/N Potter is Harry's younger sister. In his sixth year a spell is miscast and ages his three year old sister (that already had an obsession with Draco) thirteen years. Will she remain only Harry's sister or will she become more?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Accidental Aging

Draco's P.O.V.  


Flitwick was in the middle of yet another lecture about 'proper wand etiquette' when I felt a tug on my robes. 

I looked down to see the small Potter girl at my feet. She had been escaping from the elder Potter for days! Well I can't blame her, being stuck with that scarface for most of her life.

It was common knowledge that the two Potters where only half siblings and had different mothers. While Harry was a half blood his younger sibling was actually pureblood.

I looked away going back to scribbling in my note book. She pulled at my robes again. I continued to ignore her. She began to cry, drawing the attention of people around us.

"Fine!"I whisper picking her up and placing her on my lap and going back to watching the short man at the front of the class.

She sat content for a minute before reaching up and wrapping her small fingers around some of my hair and pulling.

"Ouch!" I hissed. I watched as she laughed. Looks like annoyance runs in the family. She reached out to do it again but I shoved one of my spare quills with a large feather into her hands. She was taken aback and laughed as she began to play with the quill. She sat quietly and curled up into my side as she drifted off into sleep.

We all had our wands out to attempt the new spell when half way through the incantation the class was disturbed by other Potter yelling out "Y/N!?!?" When he caught sight of his baby sister curled up on my lap.

Since he to had been I'm the midst of casting the spell a light shot out of his wand bounced off a mirror that had been enchanted to never break and hit Y/N in the side. 

The room filled with smoke while people gasped and coughed.

When the smoke cleared everyone was staring at me. I looked down to see if Y/N was okay but to my surprise there was no longer a child there. Instead there was a beautiful girl about my age who resembled Potter stretching her arms.

Y/N's P.O.V

I stretched out my muscles after being cured into a ball. And looked around the class they were all staring at me. I looked down at myself and was shocked by what I found. I was at least 3 times taller than I remembered and my hair was down at my waist in wavy curls. To add to it, before I wasn't able to think this clearly and with my new found freedom of thought came the shock and embarrassment of discovering I was only in a bra and my underwear.

"Y/N....?" I was dragged out of my thoughts.

"Harry?" I asked as I felt my voice crack.

Peoples jaws dropped. 

Draco who I hadn't relized I had been curled up with, quickly removed his robe placing it over my exposed skin. Leaving him in black pants and a white button down shirt with a light blush across his cheeks. I gave him a thankful smile as I sat up and slid it on properly. It was big on me and reached the floor.

Flitwick who had recovered from his initial shock clearee his throat regaining people's attention.

"Class dismissed! Mr. Potter please come with me so we can discuss what spell you might have unintentionally cast. Mr. Malfoy please take Ms. Potter down to the infirmary to get checked out for any other symptoms that she may be acquired." Harry and Draco nodded while Harry cast one last glance towards me before walking to the front of the room. Draco grabbed my hand and began to lead me to the door. 

Having been 3 only a few moments ago I didn't fully grasp the layout of the classroom or Hogwarts for that matter.

Draco and I held hand as he led me down corridor after corridor and after about 3 minutes I was so turned around I might not be able to tell you which way was up. I was forced to use one hand to collect the bottom of his robe to stop it from dragging on the floor.

I don't think Draco is as bad as people think he is.

When we reached the infirmary Mrs. Pumphrey was in the midst of scolding a boy who had been moaning for no good reason.

When she saw Draco and I she began to walk towards us while asking "Hello Mr. Malfoy, who might this be?" She gestured to me.

"I'm Y/N Potter." I spoke seeing no need for Draco to speak for me.

She gave me a questioning look.

"There was an accident in Charms and Flitwick wanted you to see if there were any symptoms that came with... this" Draco spoke up pointing at me.

"I see. Come with me." She gestured for us to follow her as she walked towards one of the empty beds.

"If you could please lay down." She requested. I nodded and let myself fall back onto the hard mattress.

She pulled out her wand and began an incantation. I grabbed Draco's hand as the spell analized me. I didn't have a lot of experience with magic so the blue light emanating from her wand kinda through me. Draco squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Everything seems to be fine. You are very lucky. Usually with spells like this your mind might age and body may stay young or vice versa. All in all you are a normal healthy 16 year old girl." She concluded.

I nodded and thanked her before Draco and I began to head towards the door. Before we were stopped by a voice "What's a pretty girl like you doing with the Ferret?" It wasn't said in a mean tone but more of a fun and jokingly one.

I turned to see one of the Weasley twins in a hospital bed with his arm wrapped in a sling.

"Goerge... wait.... Fred! Right?" I questioned.

"Yep! And who might you be?" He asked with a grin.

"Y/N Potter." I said waiting to study his reaction.

He raised an eyebrow. "Last I saw you were" he gestured about 2 ½ feet off the ground "about this tall?" 

"I was but my moronic brother miscast a spell and here we are." I laughed and felt Draco tence up beside me.

"Well that's Harry for ya, always getting himself into trouble" Fred chuckled.

I felt Draco drape an arm around me and start leading me out of the infirmary saying "We should be going".

Fred gave me a goofy wave as Draco and I left.

"You hungry?" He asked when we were out in the hall.

"Sure!" I replied and let him lead me to the Great Hall where platters of food was layed out. He pulled me towards the Slytherin table. I was shocked I had never sat at this table before.

We had just sat down when Mcgonagall interrupted us by saying "Ms. Potter I'm afraid I have some bad news. You see the spell Mr. Potter accidentally set into motion is a combination of spells and emotions which is very hard to decipher so I am afraid you may be like this"she looked at my appearance "for a while. So Dumbledore had enrolled you here so you can keep up with your education. You will be sorted at dinner tonight. Does this work for you?" She finished.

"Yes, Professor it works just fine." I smiled.

Mcgonagall gave me a warm smile before she turned and left the Hall.

"Well that's... fun." Draco paused during his sentence to find the right words before passing me a shiny, green apple.

I laughed and sank my teeth into the apple taking a bite before turning back to Draco and offering him a bite. He smiled before bitting into the ripe apple.

●♡♡♡●

"Due to some unseen difficulties we have a new-ish student." Dumbledore called out into the hall after people had finished eating.

"Y/N Potter!" I walked to the front of the room where a stool and an old hat sat waiting for me. I gave Harry a quick grin before winking at Draco.

I took my seet on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmmm let me see. A Potter ai? I see you value knowledge but don't see that everything revolves around it. So maybe not Ravenclaw. You can be kind when you chose but do not forgive others easily or value others feelings above all else. So not Hufflepuff. You have plenty of pride and can be blinded by it. I see that runs in the family. But you are loyal to very few and depending on who it is you may do what's best for yourself despite your loyalty to others. I can see you would rather have a fool proof plan in place before doing anything and have a knack for breaking rules but not being caught. I'm gonna have to say... SLYTHERIN!!!" Gasps were heard around the room. The chosen ones sister was a Slytherin?

I stood up from the stool and began to walk towards the table Draco and I had sat at earlier. I glanced over at Harry who had an expression of shock painted on his face. When he saw me looking at him he smiled at me. I could tell it was forced but it meant a lot to know he could at least try to be supportive.

"Y/N!" Draco's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as he moved down the bench to make room for me to sit.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" He said patting me on the back.

"All students may return to their dorms!" Mcgonagall's voice rang out. Everyone stood and slowly started to file out into the corridor.

"Wait, Y/N" Draco grabbed my arms pulling me out of the way of the crowd. 

"So you know how Mcgonagall said you would be like this for a while?" He gestured to by body.

"Yeah?" I arched an eyebrow at him, curious where this conversations was going to go.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some time?" He asked scratching the back of his neck.

I smiled. Harry was going to kill me.

I reached up and grabbed his green tie pulling him down until our lips met.

He kissed me back immediately, gently pushing me against the cold wall as he deepened the kiss, his tongue invading my mouth and exploring every corner and crevice my mouth could hide. I tangled my fingers into his golden hair and tugged gentle eliciting a quiet groan.

We broke apart and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Harry's gonna kill us." I laughed looking into his grey eyes.

"He'll have to catch us first!" Draco whispered before grabbing my hand and running off down the hall towards the Slytherin dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know is is a wierd concept and doesn't fit perfectly with the Harry Potter time line but this has been floating around in my head for a while now and I wanted to write it. Comment any suggestions you may have and let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
